Love Changes People
by xShine
Summary: Everyone needs love. Whether they want to admit it or not. Love does another silly thing to people. It sometimes changes them. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worst. Hibari/OC


xShine: Sorry for being inactive. Again. I just haven't had time! Well, I've brought to you my Katekyo Hitman Reborn one shot! I didn't know how I should make Hibari act romantically. Forgive me! ^^; This is also for my friend, Gabbey who's requested this oneshot for like, over a year ago. I was so nervous trying to write about Hibari. ;_;

Lambo: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to her~

Hibari Kyoya: I'm trying to sleep…

xShine: Well, you better wake up! You have a date!

HIbari Kyoya: ...

Warning: So OOC you could die!

* * *

Hibari Kyoya: Love Changes People

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya; the name that brought shivers when heard. He was the president of Namimori Disciplinary Committee. He was known for being merciless towards people that caused any disturbances in his beloved Namimori.**

No one really knew why he loved Namimori so much. Heck, the man's ring tone was the school's anthem.

—_crash! _

"What did I tell you about crowding around me?" He glared, shrieks and scared whispers following right after. He was just about to go to sleep until these students "crowded" around him.

He then smirks, "I know. Let's play a game."

'What?'

'A game? With Hibari?'

'Oh no! I've heard of this!'

"I'm going to sleep, if you wake me up—I'll bite you to death!"

"Y-y-y-yes!"

I sighed, _what exactly did I see in him?_

I neither talked nor had any contact with him whatsoever. Everyone was scared of him but for some reason, I wasn't.

I'm glad I wasn't, though. If I was, I wouldn't be able to meet the _real _Hibari.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya; the name that brought shivers when heard. He was the president of Namimori Disciplinary Committee. He was known for being merciless towards people that caused any disturbances in his beloved Namimori.

Merciless, yes he was, quite indeed.

But even a stoic, uptight man like him deserved love too, doesn't he? Though he thinks of it as nothing but a foolish emotion, he did not want to admit he needed it nor did anyone ever want to give it to him. I decided to change that this Valentine's Day.

* * *

**02/14/XXXX**

"Hibari-san?" A soft voice called out.

"Hm? What do you want?" He said rather blunt. I liked how blunt he was sometimes. He did not hold back, didn't try to act. He was just _Hibari _and would say and do what Hibari thought.

I sat down in front of him, "A-ano…," I started stuttering, not out of fear but nervousness, _Idiot! Now's not the time to get all shy!, _"Here!" I said handing out a box of chocolate I had stayed up all night to make.

Hibari just stared at me blankly.

I felt myself getting red, "I know it's really always what everyone gives but I really worked hard on it and I would really like it if you gave it a chance."

I was surprised when I saw him reach out towards my chocolate. He took one and chewed it slowly, aggravating me. "Tastes nothing special."

I bowed my head down in disappointment and stalked towards the door leading me away from the rooftop.

"Sakura."

I perked up, _he knew my name? _ "Y-yes?"

"I'm glad you finally got the guts to talk to me." He whispered to himself.

"What?" I asked, not hearing him.

He turned his gaze at me again, "Nothing. I said do you want to go somewhere after school?"

—**What.**

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"Ask me again."

"I don't repeat things."

"Please?"

"Hn, suit yourself." He said getting fed up and stood up.

I giggled to myself quietly. _Did anyone else see this side of Hibari? _

"Sure!"

* * *

"Daddy?" A young girl called out. She grabbed her father's clothing and shook him, "daddy, wake up!"

The man menacingly looked at his daughter with groggy eyes, "Ne, Haruhi, want to play a game?"

"Ah, Hibari Kyoya!" A voice warned. The only voice that could talk to him like that and end up with only a few angry kisses and hickeys.

"Ah, hounto," Hibari said to his wife, "she started it."

"Hm? Are you going to act like a kid as well? We could spend all day arguing on who started it and get nowhere."

He scoffed, "You're so annoying, Sakura."

She puffed her cheeks at this, "But you love me?"

"Surprisingly so."

"Good. Because I love you too!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come here, Haruhi." Hibari said, urging his one and only daughter to join their family hug.

Yes, Haruhi and Sakura could be annoying sometimes but they were what he treasured the most. He wouldn't dare trade them for anything in the world.

* * *

"Daddy, what happened to Hibird?" The little girl asked.

"He went to a better place, sweetheart."

"Is he dead?"

"Not unless he dies in your heart," he said, "as long as you keep thinking about him here, he'll always be alive." He said pointing to the girl's heart.

Hibird was his most trusted companion. He embodied his love for his school, Namimori High. He stayed with Hibari all through out his school life and lasted way longer than anyone ever expected. Though, of course, he had to go sooner or later.

Someday, he and Sakura would leave as well. Haruhi would be all grown-up, marry, have kids then the cycle repeats once more.

He was always told that he grew somewhat soft. That he changed.

What could he say? _Love changes people._


End file.
